


Historias que escribí hace medio siglo

by AlessaDiMond



Category: Pokemon
Genre: ¿Cuenta como shitpost si esto lo escribí de forma seria en su momento?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaDiMond/pseuds/AlessaDiMond
Summary: Como dice el titulo, estás son historias que escribí hace medio siglo (2011-2013, por ahí), y pues, son de cuando comenzaba con esto de escribir, así que todas son trash.





	Historias que escribí hace medio siglo

**Author's Note:**

> "Una entrenadora pokémon que tiene cierta suerte con el tipo fantasma encontrará un final que no nos tomará por sorpresa."

Hola, antes yo era una chica normal y hoy no soy más que una chica fantasma y esta es mi historia. Cuando fui a recibir mi Pokémon inicial, llegue al laboratorio de la profesora Encina y no quedaba ningún inicial pero la profesora me dijo que me podía dar un Pokémon suyo, un Litwick. Nos hicimos amigos antes de llegar a la ruta 1, cuando llegamos a la ruta 1 quería atrapar otro Pokémon, tal vez un Patrat o un Lillipup cualquiera de los dos estaría bien. Pero al momento que entro a la hierba alta salto un Pokémon, era un Gastly. Eso me pareció un poco raro ya que yo sabía que solo aparecía en el Bosque Blanco no me importo porque necesitaba Pokémon para mi equipo así que lo atrape, el nuevo miembro de mi equipo era muy travieso pero era muy fuerte, pero tenía que seguir hacia Pueblo Terracota así que seguí mi camino. Cuando llegue veo que hay una reunión de los habitantes así que me acerque a ver, en ese momento de en medio de la reunión salió un tal chico llamado N que estaba balbuceando acerca de que mis Pokémon hablaban. Cuando termino de hablar un Rotom salió de la pokéball que traía en su bolsillo izquierdo, Rotom se puso a mi lado mirando a N con enojo. N al ver lo sucedido se fue sin decir una sola palabra, al parecer Rotom quería ser parte de mi equipo eso me pareció un tanto genial y raro. Pero en fin tendría un nuevo compañero. Rotom se enojaba con facilidad pero cuando no estaba enojado se la pasaba riendo sin parar. Cuando salí de Pueblo Terracota y llegue a la ruta 2, me topé con mi mamá, ella me conto que mientras limpiaba mi cuarto encontró mis deportivas, me las puse y me despedí. Cuando pise la hierba alta salto un Yamask encima de mi y empezó a bailar y tararear. Me empezó a seguir hasta que llegue a Ciudad Gres que decidí capturarlo. Ya tenía en mi equipo 4 Pokémon: Un Litwick, un Gastly, un Rotom y una Yamask. Mi Yamask se la pasaba tarareando y bailando TODO el día.Cuando entre al gimnasio de Ciudad Gres veo que hay 3 líderes de gimnasio pero me da igual, total yo solo quería la medalla. Uno de tipo planta, uno tipo fuego y el otro de agua. Yo tuve que luchar con el de tipo agua, Maíz (Ya que mi inicial, Litwick es tipo fuego). Fue fácil derrotar a Maíz con mis Pokémon y al final gane la medalla. Salí de ahí muy feliz y llegue a la ruta 3, pensé que ahí por fin podría atrapar un Pokémon que no fuera tipo fantasma, yo de preferencia quería un Blitzle ya que me gustan los tipo eléctrico. Mientras buscaba al Blitzle, aparecieron 4 o 5 Pokémon fantasma entre ellos un Duskull. No me encontraba con ningún Pokémon que no fuera tipo fantasma, un poco triste decidí atraparlo con las últimas pokéball que tenía. Llegue a Ciudad Esmalte directo al gimnasio, trate de derrotar a Aloe pero no podía atacar a sus Pokémon tipo normal ya que los míos eran tipo fantasma y son inmunes el normal con el fantasma y viceversa así que me rendí. Cuando salí del gimnasio, un Spiritom salió corriendo del Café Alma .Yo por curiosa me fui a asomar al Café Alma para ver que pasaba. Cuando entre note que estaban todas las luces apagadas, había dibujos raros en las paredes y en el suelo, además estaba vacío a excepción de una chica con ropa rara y yo. Cuando me voy acercando a esa chica noto que es Anís, una miembro del alto mando creo que estaba buscando algo. Cuando le hable, no me respondió y simplemente saco un Banette y le ordeno que me atacara. Al momento que me ataco morí. Unos cuantos días después me encontraron tirada en el suelo, no me movía. Cuando fue mi funeral fueron unas cuantas personas: Mi mamá, N, Millo, Maíz, Zeo, Aloe y mis Pokémon. Yo lo vi todo, ahora yo era un fantasma. Mis Pokémon me vieron y jugamos un rato. Ahora deambulo por toda Teselia buscando a Anís y la razón por la que me mato. Ahora solo tengo a….

MIS AMIGOS LOS POKÉMON FANTASMA.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni siquiera lo acomodé ni nada, siento que es más divertido dejarlo tal y como lo escribí en su momento, pues refleja lo extraño que escribía (?


End file.
